muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dr. Nobel Price
Street or sketch Does anyone know if the following inventions were from sketches or street scenes? -- 11-worder, Hoopy Toss, Question Answerer. They were added by a user who hasn't been here in six months. —Scott (talk) 18:58, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :I'm parking the information here until we can find a source. I left a message on the user's talk page as well. —Scott (talk) 04:55, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::Here are some more from the 40th book (page 104): ::* page-rememberer (bookmark) ::* hoopy toss (basketball) ::*handy-dandy-you-are-herezit (map) ::Anyone know if these were sketches (most likely News Flash) or Street scenes? —Scott (talk) 18:00, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Play with me Sesame It says here that Dr. Nobel Price appeared in at least one episode of Play with Me Sesame. Was this a new appearance or (as I assume) just an old insert? If it's just an insert appearance, should the line be deleted? --Minor muppetz 02:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) : Fixed, and I've specified what sketch it was. I feel the line should stay, just to show that the content is still in active use. -- Zanimum 15:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well, most pages don't mention whether sketches are currently in use, and I don't know if an appearance in a Play With Me Sesame sketch would be the best example of determining whether it's still in use. I think it's been a few years since there were any new episodes of that series (though I think there's been an announcement of 78 epsiodes coming soon), and I believe that the show included many sketches that hadn't been shown on Sesame Street in years. Though I think his sketches are still being shown on Plaza Sesamo and other international co-productions. --Minor muppetz 16:30, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::I agree with Michael. Some sketches are still shown on Plaza Sesamo and while we occasionally note when sketches or characters are still running on Sesame Street *itself* (especially when its almost continuous) or other unusual circumstances which are notable (such as Thelma Thumb, which vanished quickly from Sesame Street itself, being a frequent element on Sesamstraat), we don't generally track anything else which uses archive clips. At best, the sentence would have to be reworked ("Archive clips of the character were occasionally used on Play with Me Sesame) but this opens a can of worms for adding such a sentence to every older character who appeared in a random archive sketch on that show, and so on. -- 17:38, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Don't most sketches used on that show contain one of the eight characters that have appeared in the new content, or Elmo? While I have only seen a few episodes, I can't think of any recycled footage other than this sketch, that didn't have at least one of the regulars. -- Zanimum 15:22, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: You probably haven't watched enough. Guy Smiley skits have been used, Kermit's been used (more than one Newsflash or other sketch at least), Monty (more recent but vanished more abruptly than Nobel Price, whose segments were in rotation for years, plus more recent characters like Baby Natasha and Humphrey, as well as the Martians. The number of clips used is large (not least because the package has often been dubbed directly for international distribution) and I'm sure someone with a complete collection could pinpoint many more lesser characters who have appeared in clips. So I don't see any reason to treat this as a rare occurrence or unusual event. Now, if Professor Hastings was used (as he still is in Germany), that would be unexpected and notable. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:37, 14 May 2008 (UTC)